There Goes My Life
by mtd4417
Summary: songfic--see how TJ and Spinelli deal as their daughter grows up and leaves. also see how they reacted before she was born. very sweet. please RR!


A/N: this is going to be a very sweet and emotional fic. i'm probably gonna cry while writing it. i just love this song so i had to make it into a fic. please RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess, this song, or any characters except TJ and Spinelli's daughter!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen year old TJ Detweiler sat down on the couch in his family's living room, shocked. He could not believe what he had just found out. He tried to hide it. He tried to pretend it wasn't happening, but it was no use. Fresh out of high school, and his life is already messed up. I guess there is no use in trying to deny the facts. TJ had gotten Spinelli pregnant.

****

All he could think about was

I'm too young for this.

Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell, I'm just a kid myself.

How'm I gonna raise one?

It had been such a wonderful night. Of course, they hadn't thought to use protection, simply because they didn't think this was going to happen. Now, TJ wishes more than anything that they had. Now he would have to stay home and take care of Spinelli and, when the baby comes, the baby, too. TJ could not believe how fast his once terrific life was now causing him so much pain.

****

All he could see were

His dreams going up in smoke.

So much for ditching this town

And hanging out on the coast.

Oh well.

Those plans are long gone.

TJ lay down on the couch and fell asleep wondering how he would be able to live with this. All night he dreamed of nothing but what he could do with his life if this baby had never come into it.

****

And he said

There goes my life.  
There goes my future

My everything.

Might as well kiss it all goodbye.

There goes my life.

Three years later, TJ and Spinelli were playing in the living room of their new house with their little daughter, Anna. They loved her so much. TJ could not believe he actually could not stand having her at first. Now, there were pictures of Anna everywhere in the house. You could not go into a room without seeing a picture of her.

****

A couple years of up all nights

And a few thousand diapers later.

That mistake he thought he made

Covers up the refrigerator.

Oh yeah.

He loves that little girl.

TJ told Anna it was time for bed. Two year old Anna had just learned to walk. She stumbled over to the stair case and starts her way up to her room.

****

Momma's waiting to tuck her in

As she fumbles up those stairs.

She smiles back at him

Dragging that teddy bear.

Sleep tight, blue eyes, and bouncing curls.

Spinelli came back down after telling Anna good night. They talked about their lives. TJ finally confessed to Spinelli what his true feelings had been when they first found out she was pregnant with Anna. Surprisingly, to TJ at least, Spinelli had felt the same way. After a few hours of memories, the two finally went to bed, quietly so they wouldn't wake Anna. Laying in bed, TJ looked at the picture of Anna he had on his bedside table and vowed silently that no matter what, he would never let anything harm his little girl.

****

He smiles.

There goes my life.

There goes my future.

My everything.

I love you, daddy.

Good night.

There goes my life.

Sixteen years later, Anna was eighteen. The same age her parents had been when they had found out about her. Anna was going off to college in California, so she was moving into a dorm there. Her parents silently helped her pack. She had loads of stuff in the car. The three walked back inside and looked at each other. No one knowing what exactly to say.

****

She had that Honda loaded down.

With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes.

And his American Express.

Spinelli finally let a tear slip out her eyes. She started to cry as TJ went outside to make sure the car was in good enough condition for Anna. When he came back in, both Anna and Spinelli were in tears. Anna hugged TJ tightly and TJ also began crying silently. He quickly wiped the tear away before anyone saw though. Soon afterward, Anna got into the car and drove away, her parents standing on the front porch waving the whole time.

****

He checked the oil.

And slammed the hood.

Said you're good to go.

She hugged them both and headed off to the West coast.

Spinelli went back inside leaving TJ standing there alone for a while. As TJ stood there thinking about Anna and his life before and after her existence, he finally allowed a single, silent tear trickle down his face without brushing it away.

"Good luck," he whispered. "I love you."

****

And he cried.

There goes my life.

There goes my future.

My everything.

I love you.

Baby, goodbye.

There goes my life.

There goes my life.

Baby goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: what did you think of it? i almost cried while i was writing it. i personally thought it was really sweet. not that it matters what i thought. what matters is what all of _you_ thought. so what did u think? please RR. i really hope u liked it!!


End file.
